You
by key-kouru
Summary: Lee Min Ra ingin mengungkapkan cintanya pada TOP ketika tiba-tiba si TOP mencium Kim Yoo In sahabatnya. Dan Min Ra langsung saja ditarik pergi oleh G-Dragon. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Straight Romance MInd to review?


Title : You

Cast : Kwon Ji Yong

Lee Min Ra

Choi Seunghyun

Kim Yoo In

Other member of Big Bang

Other casts

Genre : Romance, Straight,

Rate : T

**Min Ra pov:**

"jadi hari ini kita akan datang ke acaranya Seung Hyun oppa?" Yoo In tiba-tiba langsung bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya melongo melihatnya. "emang ada apa di tempat Seung Hyun oppa?".

Yoo In terlihat shock dengan apa yang aku tanyakan tadi. Mukanya terlihat frustasi.

"aigoo, Min Ra, bukannya kau mengaku fans number one-nya Seung Hyun oppa, tapi kenapa kau malah melupakan ulang tahunnya?".

Perkataannya sukses membuatku menajatuhkan buku yang sedari tadi kubawa.

"ulang tahun? Kapan?".

"hello ! Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang nanti malam. Ya ampun Min Ra, jangan bilang kau belum mempersiapkan semuanya".

Aku terduduk demi mendengar perkataan Yoo In. Aku sama sekali tak ingat ulang tahun seseorang yang sangat aku sukai.

"hei Min Ra, gwenchana?" Ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan badanku yang entah sejak kapan terdiam seperti patung.

"aku tidak ingat sama sekali Yoo In, bagaimana ini? Padahal aku sudah berencana untuk membuat surpraise party untuknya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku ingin mengungkapkan bahwa aku suka padanya." Ucapku lemas.

"kajja" ucap Yoo In sambil menarik tanganku keluar dari perpustakaan.

"yaa! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Sahutku setengah berteriak yang sukses membuat pengujung perpustakaan melotot ke arahku.

"mianhae" dengan membukuk terburu-buru karena tubuhku diseret oleh Yoo In.

.

.

.

Yoo In membawaku keluar dari perpustakaan, memanggil sopir pribadinya sembari menarik tanganku tadi keluar tadi. Tak sampai lima menit mobil limousin sudah bertengger di depan kami. Seorang sopir buru-buru membukakan pintu buat kami. Apa aku belum bercerita bahwa Yoo In ini adalah salah anak tunggal dari Presdir kim, pemilik jaringan bisnis terbesar di korea?

"hei Yoo In jangan diam seperti itu sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"haaishhh, kau ini benar-benar pelupa, untung saja aku sangat hafal watakmu yang tidak bisa konsentrasi apabila kau sedang hobi-hobinya nongkrong di perpustakaan. Kita mau ke tempat Ji Yong oppa."

"aku kan tidak nongkrong, kau kan juga tahu kalo aku ini lagi menyelesaikan tugas ini supaya aku bisa mengambil beasiswa dari kampus. Eh kita ke rumah jikachu itu?"

" ya! Jikachu apaan? Dia itu leader," ujarnya sambil menoyor kepalaku.

"errr, kita beneran kesana? Yoo In bisa gak kita ketempat lain?"

"wae ada apa emangnya? Eh, memang kau kenal Ji Yong oppa?"

"yaa! Sebenarnya yang bodoh itu aku apa kau sih? Siapa juga yang tak tahu leader Big Bang G-Dragon? Lagian bukannya tadi kau bilang bahwa dia leader?" Ujarku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"kan mungkin aja kau lagi lemot tingkat dewa. Hehehe"sahutnya cengengesan, "kajja!" Katanya lagi-lagi menarik tanganku keluar dari limousinnya.

"oppa, kau di rumah? Oppa?" Teriak Yoo In di dalam apartemen, "aneh bukannya hari ini jadwal acara oppa lagi free? Kenapa sepi sekali aparteman ini."

.

.

.

**Yoo In pov:**

"oppa kau di rumah? Oppa?" Teriakku di sekeliling aparteman ini yang baru dibeli oppa beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Hehehe, kalian pasti heran kenapa aku bisa masuk di aparteman mewah yang mempunyai sistem security yang paling update ini bisa ku tembus. Ini gara-gara sewaktu SMA appa salah memasukkan aku ke dalam tempat kursus buat para detektif, appa mengira memasukkan aku ke dalam tempat kursus buat masuk ujian universitas. Herannya apakah appa tak tahu kalo anaknya ini mempunyai IQ yang bisa di bilang jenius? Tanpa belajarpun aku pasti bisa masuk universitas manapun yang aku inginkan. Tidak bisa disalahkan juga sih, sejak eomma meninggal appa jadi workaholic. Jarang memperhatikanku, eh kenapa aku jadi membicarakan diriku sendiri? Aku kan mau mencari Ji Yong oppa.

"aneh bukannya hari ini jadwal acara oppa lagi free? Kenapa sepi sekali apartemen ini?"

Min Ra hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menaikkan pundaknya menjawab pertanyaanku

"kajja kita cari di kamarnya"

Langkah kakiku perlahan menuju pintu, membukanya dan melihat sesuatu yang sukses membuat teriakan dan bantingan pintu yang reflek tertutup membuat Min Ra menjatuhkan gelas air yang dia ambil dari dapur.

"wae? Kenapa kau berteriak kaya gitu? Ada apa?" Langkahnya berjalan mendekatiku

Aku tak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Yoo In? Yaa, Kim Yoo In, gwenchanayo? Ada apa?"

Aku masih terdiam, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Ji Yong oppa keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya menggunakan boxer hitam dengan polkadot warna-warninya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"hoei, siapa sih yang teriak-teriak di dalam rumah orang seenaknya?"

"oppaa! Cepat pakai bajumu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat!"Teriakku keras

"hah? Nuguya? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke apartemenku?"

Aku berdiri dengan sebal, mendorong tubuhnya memasuki kamar. "cepat ganti bajumu oppa dan enyahkan gadis di dalam kamarmu itu. Aku membawa teman, kau tak maukan rahasiamu terbongkar? Dan appamu tahu kelalakuan anak bungsunya di luar rumah?"

"Yoo In?" Ji Yong oppa membelalakan mata, sedangkan aku dengan segera menutup pintunya karena ku lihat si Min Ra mau ikut kesini melihat apa yang terjadi.

Aku mengajak Min Ra keluar dari apartemen Ji Yong oppa. Mengajaknya makan siang di lantai bawah apartemen ini. Walau tadi aku memarahi oppa sedemikian rupa, aku sayang padanya. Aku tak ingin Min Ra tahu bahwa tadi Ji Yong oppa semalam, errrr. Ah, pokoknya begitu dengan seorang gadis. Kan tidak cool juga seorang idola terlihat dalam keadaan sepeti itu.

Setengah jam kemudian setelah oppa memberi tahu bahwa ia telah menendang keluar gadis sialan itu dari apartemennya kami kembali ke apartemennya. Kali ini aku masuk dengan menekan bel pintu, aku kan tidak ingin dianggap seperti maling.

"Yoo In? Errr, dia tak tahu kan?"Bisik Ji Yong oppa setelah aku masuk ke dalam.

"ne, aku kan penjaga rahasia yang baik"jawabku dengn berbisik juga, "Big Bear ya oppa, aku menunggumu buat mengantarkannya nanti malam" senyum setan mengembang di bibirku.

Ji Yong oppa hanya mengangguk setengah pasrah atas permintaanku tadi. Hehehe pasti dia juga sudah mempersiapkannya, itukan memang kebiasaanku dari kecil. Oh ya aku belum mengatakan ya, bahwa Ji Yong oppa dan aku adalah teman sejak kecil. Jadi kalau oppa berbuat salah aku akan langsung memberitahukan pada appanya Ji Yong oppa. Suatu hari ketika aku melihatnya sedang menonton yadong sendirian, ia menyuapku dengan mengatakan akan membelikan apapun yang aku minta buat tutup mulut.

"Min Ra, kenalkan ini kwon Ji Yong leader paling hebat sekaligus oppaku yang paling pabo. Oppa ini lee Min Ra, sahabatku di kampus."Memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"lee Min Ra imnida, nice to meet you." Min Ra mengulurkan tangannya.

"kwon ji yong imnida."Oppaku tiba-tiba terdiam dan memandangi Min Ra tanpa kedip.

"yaa, oppa aku tahu kalau Min Ra cantik. Jangan kau pandangi dia. Lihat mukanya sudah berubah menjadi udang rebus seperti itu."Aku menuang air ke dalam gelas.

"ohh...eeehhh.. Itu,"Ji Yong oppa gelagapan menjawab pertanyaanku, " eh, terus kalian mau apa kemari?" Lanjutnya berpaling padaku.

"aku ingin oppa mempermak dia buat pesta ulang tahun Seung Hyun oppa nanti malam"jelasku, "dia suka Seung Hyun oppa"kataku berbisik yang sukses membuat Min Ra menendang kakiku.

"kenapa tidak ke salon saja?"Tanya Ji Yong oppa

"aku tak percaya mereka, lagian kan oppa lebih tahu bagaimana selera Seung Hyun oppa terhadap gadis. Aku ingin oppa membantu kami."Puppy eyes-ku muncul.

"araa, untuk acara nanti malam kan?" Min Ra hanya mengangguk, " baiklah kalau begitu,"

"kyaaaa oppa memang paling baik..."Aku memeluknya.

.

.

.

**Normal pov:**

Setelah berdandan seharian bersama leader big bang, Min Ra terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari pada awal kedatangnnya ke apartemen ji yong. Mengenakan gaun malam berwarna peach membuatnya terlihat anggun apalagi mengenakan high heels bening berhak 5 cm. Sungguh Yoo In yang melihat perubahan yang terjadi sampai tak berkedip memandang Min Ra. Tak salah kalau ji yong menyandang gelar **King of Fashion**. Tak hanya fashion untuk dirinya sendiri tapi fashion untuk seorang cewek pun dia mempunyai selera yang tinggi.

Mereka bertiga berangkat bersama ke sebuah pesta di pinggiran kota Seoul. Berada di sebuah villa, Choi Seung Hyun menggelar pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 24. Banyak yang datang ke acara itu, mulai dari artis hingga girlband/boyband papan atas Korea tapi tak ada seorang wartawan pun yang datang. Privat party, ya itulah Seung Hyun dia tak suka masalah pribadinya diumbar.

Ketika mereka sampai di dalam ternyata acara sudah dimulai, terlihat member Big Bang sudah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Terlihat si magnae sedang menggoda seorang anggota girlband, daesung mengobrol dengan pacarnya yang kebetulan berada di Seoul, taeyang sendiri malah asik bercengkrama dengan Eunhyuk, sedangkan yang mempunyai acara sendiri tak terlihat batang hidungnya di sini.

"eh, Yoo In dimana Seung Hyun oppa?" Tanya Min Ra sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"aku juga tidak tahu, oppa, bagaimana ini?"Tanyaku khawatir

"akan ku tanyakan pada para member, kurasa mereka tahu. Kalian ambillah minum dulu" Ji Yong memberi saran.

"kamsahamnida, Ji Yong oppa maaf merepotkan"ujar Min Ra membungkuk yang disahut dengan anggukan kepala.

Ji Yong berjalan ke arah Young Bae yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan Eunhyuk. Kenapa Ji Yong berjalan ke arah Young Bae, itu sih dia bakalan tidak enak mengganggu si magnae dan Daesung yang sedang asyik bersama para gadis. Yang tentu saja membuat Ji Yong iri setengah mati.

Mendekati dua orang yang asyik berbicara, sedikit demi sedikit Ji Yong dapat mendengarkan apa percakapan mereka. Dan, eh kenapa si Young Bae membicarakan yadong? Ah ini pasi gara-gara ia teralu dekat-dekat dengan raja yadong.

"jadi begitu, kalau kau masih belum paham mampirlah ke dorm kami. Bawa flash disk ya, akan ku copy-kan yang terbaik."

"araa, gomawo hyung" Taeyang menimpali tawaran dari Eunhyuk.

"ya, hyung apa yang kau infeksikan pada Young Bae hyung? Jangan bilang kau lagi menularkan virus yadongmu padanya?"Tanya Ji Yong sambil berkacak pinggang.

"aku tak melakukan apa-apa, benarkan Young Bae?"Jawab Eunhyuk dengan santainya.

"iya, Ji Yong-ah, hyuk jae hyung tak melakukan apa-apa"disertai cengiran dari si raja yadong," nah, Ji Yong-ah kau kenapa baru datang? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Biasanya kau sudah mencari mangsa sama seperti si magnae yang telah kau ajarkan cara menjadi cassanova."

"alasan kenapa aku baru datang nanti aja hyung, aku kesini mau tanya kemana Seung Hyun hyung? Kenapa kau tak menemukan batang hidungnya? Bukannya dia tuan rumahnya? Kenapa malah tak kelihatan?" Ji Yong memberondong pertanyaan pada taeyang.

"kalau mau bertanya itu satu-satu. Seung Hyun hyung, aku tak tahu keberadaanya sekarang tapi yang jelas tadi aku melihatnya ke kolam renang dengan wajah marah."Jelas Young Bae.

"Araa, kamsahamnida. Aku mau mencarinya." Kata Ji Yong sambil meninggalkan tempat mereka.

Belum lagi Ji Yong sampai di tempat Yoo In, teman masa kecilnya itu sudah menghampirinya dan berniat memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kata Young Bae Hyung tadi Seung Hyun hyung berjalan ke arah kolam renang. Ayo kita cari kesana." Jawab Ji Yong sebelum mendengarkan ocehan Yoo In.

Mereka bertiga berjalan melewati ruang tengah yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia yang sedang bersenang-senang. Di dekat kolam renang mereka menemukan pemilik pesta sedang pesta sendiri. Menenggak wine dengan gaya yang sangat elegan membuatnya menjadi tatapan sebagian dari tamu-tamunya. Tapi Seung Hyun tak peduli. Ia tetap saja menengadahkan mukanya ke atas sambil menyesapi wine yang ada di gelasnya. Memandangi langit malam.

"Oppa,... Saenggil Chukka Hamnida" Yoo In lagi-lagi berteriak mengucapkannya.

Oh ya selain dia dekat dengan sang Leader yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya, Yoo In juga dekat dengan Seung Hyun soalnya ia adalah anak dari sahabat ibunya.

"Yoo In?" Seung Hyun membelalakan matanya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"oppa kan mengundangku kesini, lagian hari ini kan ulang tahunmu"Yoo In menejelaskan dengan nada cerewet seperti biasanya sambil menyerahkan kado yang dibawanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Seung Hyun bangun seolah dia tak menyadari bahwa banyak orang disana, tangan Yoo In langsung ditariknya dan bibir Yoo In yang berwarna pink itu langsung saja dilumatnya. Yang sukses membuat tak hanya Yoo In yang terbelalak, tapi juga Min Ra yang langsung diseret Ji Yong menjauh dari tempat itu. Min Ra tak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu, jadi ketika Ji Yong menariknya dan membawanya ke mobilnya ia diam saja.

Ji Yong melajukan mobilnya menuju Barat. Entah kemana tujuannya, yang jelas ia ingin membuat orang yang ada di sampingnya tenang.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Ji Yong sambil menyetir mobilnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"kau mau kuantar pulang? Bisa kau beritahu alamatmu"

Hening. Gadis itu hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

Ji Yong tak lagi bertanya pada gadis itu. Ia melajukan mobilnya tanpa arah. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah sampai di pantai. Ji Yong keluar dari mobil, membuka kursi penumpang dan menyeret Min Ra keluar dari mobil.

"kau bisa menangis, berteriak, ataupun memukulku. Jika memang itu bisa membuatmu tak memikirkan kejadian tadi"

Lagi-lagi Min Ra tak menjawab. Ia hanya terduduk sambil memandangi laut di depannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"ayolah, kau jangan begitu, kau membuatku lebih khawatir."

"aku tak apa-apa Ji Yong-ssi. Aku tak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Boleh aku minta kau mengantarkanku pulang? Aku mengantuk." Akhirnya Min Ra berkata.

Ji Yong tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menggandeng tangan gadis di depannya berjalan menuju mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari pantai. Setelah di beri tahu dimana apartemen Min Ra, Ji Yong mengantarkan gadis itu pulang. Setelah mobil dihidupkan, Min Ra bersender di kursi penumpang, ia hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya setelah apa yang terjadi tadi. Tapi, mungkin karena lelah, ia malah tertidur.

Walaupun sudah sampai di depan apartemen Min Ra, lelaki yang mengantarkannya pulang itu tidak berniat membangunkannya. Entah mengapa sepertinya ia memang mengenali gadis yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Ji Yong melepaskan jas putih yang bertengger di tubuhnya lalu menyelimuti gadis yang ada di sampinya, setelah ia sadar bahwa angin malam ini begitu menusuk tulang.

Gadis itu menggeliat ketika jam di Dashbor menunjukan pukul dua belas malam lewat empat menit. Ji Yong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Min Ra. Gadis itu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sedikit menggeliat mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk meneruskan mimpi yang sedang diputarnya. Tangannya terulur menyibakan poni yang menutupi dahi gadis itu untuk memperlihatkan kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Mungkin karena merasa tidurnya terganggu, gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk membiasakan dengan keadaan yang ada.

"aku dimana?"tanya Min Ra

"di depan apartemenmu. Masuklah ini sudah malam."

"jam berapa?"dia berbisik.

"tengah malam. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu kuantar ke dalam?"tawarku.

"tidak usah, terima kasih telah mengantarkanku kemari. Pulanglah ini sudah terlalu malam. Tidakkah kau besok ada jadwal?"sahut gadis itu sambil membenahi pakaiannya yang kusut akibat ia tidur tadi.

Perlahan membuka pintu mobil mewah dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Ji Yong setelah membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Menyeret kakinya menuju apartemen terasa sangat berat. Entah bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Menutup pintu, tubuhnya langsung jatuh terduduk. Memeluk kakinya, air matapun turun. Menangis sesegukkan. Sampai jauh malam ia baru tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

TBC!

Mind to review please


End file.
